


Just Like In The Movies

by cyanically



Category: AKB48
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Light Bondage, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyanically/pseuds/cyanically
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”It probably surprises no one to know that Oshima Yuko had an extensive porn stash."</p><p>But Acchan has a secret collection of her own too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like In The Movies

**Just Like In The Movies**

Yuko and Atsuko really liked watching movies- as much for the entertainment value as it was to develop themselves as actors. They would end up in the cinema all day long on their joint off-days to watch movies back-to-back, then discuss or reenact scenes they liked over dinner.

It was a true indication of their dedication to self-improvement and work when Yuko and Atsuko were cuddled up in a dark place and they managed to keep their hands to themselves for several hours. 

Unless it was porn, of course. All bets were off if it was porn. But ever the consummate professionals, they would naturally discuss and reenact scenes they liked, but in bed.

It probably surprises no one to know that Oshima Yuko had an extensive porn stash. But if anyone knew that Maeda Atsuko was the proud owner of several sex toys, they would likely have a heart attack.

Like Yuko nearly did when Atsuko had forcibly dragged her into a bathroom backstage at a concert hall last week. “Hurry! We only have ten minutes before rehearsal!” The younger girl had locked the door behind them, and whirled on Yuko with a hungry look on her face. 

Yuko sighed exasperatedly, chastising her insatiable lover. “Acchan, we’re living together now, we can do this anyti-“ Atsuko took a step back, flipped her skirt up and revealed a rather remarkable protrusion sticking out from her crotch.

“Fuck me.” Was all Yuko said as she hopped up to sit on the bathroom counter, reaching for Atsuko who was already on her knees, head between Yuko’s legs. 

Later, she was sore during the entire concert and but not unhappy about it. Atsuko was contrite, but adamant that she saw this once in a movie and just had to try it ‘for experiential learning’.

With a promise to return the favor, Yuko ‘researched’ extensively before undertaking the task. Her competitive streak and borderline perfectionist nature always drove her to be the best at everything she set out to accomplish.

Which was why tonight, she had effectively reduced Atsuko into a quivering mess of unpent sexual need, having teased her lover torturously for the past hour.

Atsuko lay panting in bed, hands bound and body flushed with arousal as she observed Yuko fastening the strap-on with expertise. The older girl reached down to trace the length of the appendage with exploring fingers, tugging at it experimentally.

The sight of Yuko stroking herself was just too much for Atsuko. “Please,” she begged, her hips writhing against her will in sheer frustration. Yuko reached up to undo the light knot, massaging Atsuko’s freed hands and kissing the inside of her wrists.

The older girl was just so collected through it all that the only way Atsuko knew Yuko was aroused was when she looked into her eyes- the pupils were dark with just the thinnest band of light brown. Needing the connection, she reached for her lover and pulled Yuko down on top of her.

“Acchan, are you oka-“ She captured the rest of Yuko’s low query in a rough kiss, conveying all the desire she felt. 

Positioning herself between the juncture of Atsuko’s spread legs, Yuko slid the shaft of the dildo against wet folds, coating the entire length with Atsuko’s juices. She teased and stroked the turgid clit with the head until Atsuko started hitching her hips, straining to force it into where she needed Yuko most.

Pushing the the tapered head slowly into the wet heat, Yuko had to keep her bucking lover from impaling herself too quickly on the long shaft and hurting herself.

“Slowly, baby. Almost inside,” Yuko shushed Atsuko, trying to calm her impatient lover.

Gathering Atsuko into a tight embrace, Yuko pressed soft kisses onto her lips and jawline. She kept her movements steady- withdrawing until only the head remained sheathed, the tight entrance stretched around the bulbous protrusion and then smoothly pushing back in to fill Atsuko, drawing a grateful groan from the girl.

Their lips met and they kissed deeply, the sweet press of their mouths against each other in a slow exploratory dance of lips and tongues, punctuated by moans. Atsuko’s hands were roaming across Yuko’s small back, and down to find purchase on the leisurely thrusting hips. 

Leaving a wet trail from Atsuko’s neck and between her clavicle, Yuko kissed and licked her way down to the full breasts which were now arched for her attention. She felt Atsuko’s hands thread through her hair, pushing her down to her breasts.

Lost in the sensations of the soft mounds against her face, Yuko claimed the sweet flesh with mouth and hands, scraping one firm nipple lightly with her teeth. She never let up with her unhurried strokes in and out of Atsuko; her hands gliding over the swell of her breasts, mouth gently suckling as her tongue flickered over the sensitive peak. 

The protracted thrusting was driving Atsuko to a slow but sure pinnacle. Coupled with the simultaneous onslaught on her breasts, it was almost too intense for her. She pulled Yuko up onto her and kissed her hard. 

Wrapping strong legs around Yuko’s waist for leverage, Atsuko thrust forward, burying the shaft fully to the hilt inside herself. The head was rubbing against that spot high up inside her belly, making her shudder in pleasure.

“Oh god, I can feel you so deep inside me, Yuko,” she whispered breathlessly.           

Yuko almost bit through her lip in an effort to control herself. The protrusion inside her was bumping at all the right spots, and the pressure from the clit stimulator as she moved against Atsuko was making it hard to maintain a measured pace. Her baser instincts were screaming at her to fuck her lover raw.

Straining to keep her movement deliberate, she rested on bent arms placed on each side of Atsuko’s head. Yuko hunched over, face lowered to nuzzle Atsuko’s hair, breathing in her lover’s scent as she thrusted.

“So good, Yuuchan, I’m gonna come,” she choked out, her hips bucking jerkily. Yuko grunted as she ground herself into Atsuko, pushing the younger girl over the edge with the pressure.

Atsuko came with a loud cry, fingers digging hard into Yuko’s back. Her body jerked involuntarily and she moaned with every wave of orgasm that was wrung from the depths of her womb. Yuko managed one, then two long slow slides in and out to prolong the pleasure before sheathing herself fully again to rest inside Atsuko.

“You are so beautiful when you come,” Yuko murmured, her voice rough from arousal. She panted softly against the urge to move, allowing Atsuko time to recover. Feathering her hands over Atsuko’s shuddering body, Yuko kissed her tenderly to calm her down. “I love you.”

Yuko rocked her pelvis fractionally, barely moving inside her when Atsuko crested again, stiffening and clutching desperately at Yuko. Her face was buried against the side of her lover’s neck and she gave a hoarse cry that reverberated across Yuko’s skin.

“Again.” Atsuko’s voice broken and desperate, inflamed Yuko’s already burning need. 

With a burst of strength and prowess Yuko never knew she possessed, she managed to flip Atsuko over onto her hands and knees, never breaking their connection and continued driving into her from behind. 

The switch in position surprised Atsuko and she screamed as she felt the shaft hitting all the right spots as Yuko moved inside her. “Yes, god, please. More.” Her cries turned into a nonsensical babble of words.

Yuko’s hips were a blur as she pumped urgently into Atsuko, pounding into her lover again and again. The delicious pressure building in her body was like a dam about to break. She held on firmly to Atsuko’s waist with one hand and reached around underneath to rub the girl’s swollen clit.

“Ahh baby,” Atsuko gasped out as she came again. Her muscles tightened in orgasm and clamped down hard on the shaft. She moaned as the thick head raked deliciously across her ridged inner walls as it withdrew forcefully from her depths.  ”Ohh, fuck. You’re gonna rip me apart. Harder- please,” she begged, thrusting her hips back onto Yuko.

As if the sensations weren’t enough, Atsuko’s hot and needy pleas pushed Yuko past reasoning and she came hard, her teeth digging into Atsuko’s shoulder. There were probably going to be marks in the morning, but at this point, neither of them cared.

Her whole body was out of control, hips stuttering against Atsuko’s and the movement drew yet another orgasm from the already exhausted girl. Yuko stayed locked in position above Atsuko for the longest time, pulsing and shivering. 

Gently, she withdrew from Atsuko and slid bonelessly beside the prone girl with a groan. She collected the fatigued girl in her arms, snuggling closer to her lover with a tight hug.

Atsuko battled to keep her eyes open against the lazy afterglow possessing her, taking in the sight of Yuko- still breathing hard from the exertion, jaw clenched in rigid pleasure.

Somehow, she managed to work a hand between them and disengaged the toy from between Yuko’s legs, smiling tenderly when the shorter girl whimpered from the movement.

“That was amazing. You’re amazing,” Atsuko whispered. Running soft fingers through the damp curls and pulsing lips of Yuko’s sex, she looked up until Yuko’s slightly-unfocused gaze met hers before she completed the rest of her sentence “And you’re mine. I love you, Yuko.”

Yuko blinked in stupor, swallowing the lump of emotion caught in her throat at the surety of Atsuko’s declaration. The younger girl held her close, pressing a tender kiss onto her sweat-damped forehead. 

“Dammit, I don’t want to be those kind of girls that cry after sex,” came Yuko’s muffled reply from Atsuko’s chest.

A light giggle came from the younger girl. “I thought you were the boy today?” 

“That’s worse. You’ve unmanned me,” Yuko intoned dramatically. 

“That’s the most romantic thing you’ve said yet,” Atsuko laughed. “Like those dapper gentlemen in classic movies.”

Eyes shining with unshed tears, she tilted her head to look up at Atsuko, kissing her and murmured against the soft lips, “I love you. You are so perfect for me in so many ways that I never imagined.”

Heart almost bursting from the fullness of emotion that threatened to overwhelm her, Atsuko decided that even if the both of them got to act in a romantic movie with each other, any scripted love story would pale in comparison to what they actually have together.

So much more than what they would ever see in the movies.

(Even the porn.)

END


End file.
